


Rinkah's Tentacle Torture

by Nui_the_Super_Lesbian



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Bellybutton Fetish, Gen, I wrote this because people like this stuff apparently, Navel Fetish, Rinkah takes more than one tentacle in her bellybutton, tentacle fucking, tentacles I mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 14:09:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12191427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nui_the_Super_Lesbian/pseuds/Nui_the_Super_Lesbian
Summary: Rinkah runs into some trouble while training in the forest.





	Rinkah's Tentacle Torture

Rinkah sometimes hated the flame tribe’s independent nature. Sure, staying away from others was a nice way to live one’s life, and solitude was very much appreciated when she needed to cool off by busting up some training dummies with her club, but it also lacked having back-up. And she really could use some of that right now.

The oni girl didn’t know how, but some kind of… thing had snuck up on her. She couldn’t even see it, all there was was tentacles, and they were wrapped firmly around her arms and legs. Rinkah struggled to pull away, but their grip was just too tight. It was almost as if escape was impossible, but she didn’t give up. She just kept on struggling, but that just made them all the more frisky. It was disgusting feeling them writhe against her skin as she was held tight by them, it was almost like a very long, very warm, and very slimy tongue.

Another tentacle came out of a nearby bush and slithered along the ground towards Rinkah, looking somewhat eager as it made it’s way over to her. Seeing another tentacle made the oni savage panic, she didn’t know what to make of it. Her limbs were already bound, why would another one be necessary. The tentacle lifted itself up as it got to where she was strung up, rising until it got to her stomach. It hovered there for a second, while Rinkah bucked her hips and tried to get away. There was no way that she was having that thing come anywhere near her stomach, all that slime would just run down her into her pants. However, another tentacle came from behind and pushed her stomach out, making her struggling futile and her belly extremely helpless.

The tentacle in front of her belly finally lurched forward, pressing its tip just above her navel before it started to move around, coating her abs in a thick coat of that disgusting slime. However, it felt warm, and it caused a rather embarrassing heat to form in Rinkah’s lower belly. Was she actually getting turned on by this? Of course not, that would be ridiculous! Why would some autonomous, unfeeling tentacles possibly be getting her horny?

Almost as if the tentacle wanted to prove Rinkah wrong, it started to trail around her navel. It did so slowly, circling it in a clockwise motion and making the girl’s hips swivel. It was here that the feeling actually made poor Rinkah utter a moan. It wasn’t a very loud moan, but it was a moan nonetheless. The fact that she did moan was extremely humiliating, and her cheeks went red with embarrassment. She felt like she was going to cry, too, which just made it all the more shameful.

All those emotions didn’t stop there, as the tentacle finally went in and penetrated Rinkah’s bellybutton. The squishy, hot, wet thing squirmed around inside, undulating like a worm as it happily filled the tight, yet deep cavern that was her bellybutton. Rinkah’s rock-hard stomach muscles squeezed around it as she felt it go deep inside her navel, tightening even harder when it started to brush up against her navel knot. Rinkah’s bellybutton was unbearably sensitive as well, so the eager squirming of the tentacle just made things feel better (or worse) for poor little Rinkah.

Her arms flexed as she continued to pull at the tentacles binding her arms, she needed to get away from this horrible thing right now! That just made them more worked up, and the tentacle pushed itself deeper inside her navel and filled it up more, making more of that slime gush out of the orifice as it crammed more of itself in. The tentacle behind her helped the one in front go deeper as well, pushing Rinkah’s belly into the lucky tentacle so that it could have all of her navel to itself. Her navel stretched into an oval-like shape as she was forced into the backbend, and the tentacle started to brush its tip against the roof of her umbilicus. The folds there were extra sensitive to its touch, and it grinded and lapped into them and filled every nook and cranny with its secretion. Rinkah bit her lip as she tried to hold back a moan from that, and it was getting extremely hard to do so. The shameful pleasure was making resistance almost impossible, and her immense, once-thought unbreakable willpower was being shattered in mere minutes by some tentacle fucking her bellybutton. At least it couldn’t get any worse, though. Or so she thought…

Suddenly, three new tentacles slithered out from the bushes, this time making it to Rinkah much faster than the other one. Two of them went upward while the other went for her midriff, and they all started to tear her clothes off. The one near her belly pulled her pants and underwear down, revealing her gushing pussy to the elements while the ones at her chest ripped her bandages open to let those perky tits get some fresh air.

They immediately got to work and started teasing her. The one at her groin began to lightly rub against her clit, the tentacle making Rinkah flinch as soon as it made contact with her more sensitive area. It slowly grinded against it just like the one in her navel was doing, but it felt much much more powerful down there. The ones at her nipples, however, showed no restraint, and they went hog wild and started to flick and lap at them like they were tongues licking ice cream cones. Rinkah’s entire body spasmed as she was pleasured in four places at once, overloading her senses with so much pleasure that she couldn’t control herself. The moans spilled freely from her mouth, she had no bite left and she was just helpless to whatever fucked up things these tentacles wanted to do to her.

Rinkah bucked up into each of them, particularly the one in her navel, as that one felt the best. It was much warmer and more skilled than the others, and it just knew all the right ways to make her shiver. She loved it when it brushed up against her knot, it sent a massive tingle up her spine and made her fucking gush like nothing else. That and it just felt so good to have something so hot and sticky filling up her bellybutton, she never knew that this was even an option when it came to sex. She started moaning like a whore as it plunged deeper into her bellybutton, the noises she made making it go faster and faster. It knew that she was its bitch, and it loved that. It loved the feeling of her tight, smooth, creamy navel. It was the most comfortable and fun place that it had ever explored, and the way that she squeezed her muscles and screamed at the top of her lungs whenever it teased that little bump at the base of her knot was extremely fun. In fact, it felt kind of selfish hogging her delectable little bellybutton. After all, sharing is caring, right?

The tentacles all withdrew from Rinkah’s body, making the oni girl whimper as she was suddenly cut off. She was so close to cumming, she needed that feeling right now or else she would go crazy. But, as she looked down at the tentacles, something started to change about them. They looked as if they were getting… smaller. Much smaller, in fact. And they were all hovering right in front of her navel.

Without warning, all four of them pushed forward and jammed into the tight little orifice once again, their tips beginning to frantically brush against her navel knot. Rinkah’s eyes went wide and she threw her head back, letting out a mighty moan that was loud enough to shake the earth. Feeling this was absolutely euphoric. One tentacle was fucking great, but four... four was enough to turn her brain into a lusty milkshake. They all went hog wild as they jammed their tips into the most sensitive nerves her bellybutton had to offer, causing Rinkah to buck her hips side to side like a professional belly dancer. It was so delicious, so amazing, it was the best thing that she’d ever felt in her entire life. They didn’t just go at her knot, though. They went all out and teased every single nook and cranny of her bellybutton too. No crevice was left unexplored, the tentacles were going to do a thorough job if they wanted to make this bitch cum.

Speaking of cumming, Rinkah was about to come soon. She could feel the the heat in her lower belly just begging to be let out, she needed the release so bad. She screamed, she pleaded, she let the entire world know that she was a dirty little bellybutton slut and that she wanted to cum her fucking brains out. The tentacles really seemed to like this, as they shivered with delight while she belted out such whorish things. They all went right back to focusing on her navel knot, jamming into it like drills and fucking the life out of her sublime little navel. Rinkah’s eyes rolled back into her head the second they started doing that, and after a few more it was all she needed to get what she wanted. Her juices sprayed down her thighs as she came, and she moaned at the top of her lungs as she was fucked to heaven and back. Pleasure washed over her sweaty, tense body, and the tentacles just continued to enjoy her navel.

Eventually, the oni girl went limp, exhausted from the massive nut she’d just busted (but not really because she has a pussy). The tentacles let her go, unwrapping her limbs and letting her fall down face first into the dirt. Rinkah just laid there, a big goofy smile on her face. She’d never felt better in her entire life, and she didn’t wanna move. Plus she wanted to stick around to see if they were ready for round 2….

FIN?


End file.
